From the prior art, cylindrical shaped tampons are known having ribs defined by grooves, said ribs extending radially outwards. Such tampons are known for example from WO 02/078586, EP 0 422 660, US 2002/0157222, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,592,725, 5,895,408, EP 1 108 408, US 2003/0208180, WO 00/53141 and EP 0 639 363.
Tampons of the prior art by the nature of the design tend to have a limited absorbent and expansion capacity. Furthermore, prior to insertion into the body cavity and during use, the tampons of the prior art can feel uncomfortable.
There is a need for a new design of tampon, a device for its manufacture and a method therefore which overcomes the problems of the prior art.